School Days
by thelivingtunic
Summary: A Son of the Mask fic... When Alvey starts school, Tim gets an unexpected visit from Loki. Just what does the God of Mischief have to say? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to _School Days_, my first Son of the Mask fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Son of the Mask or anything related. I only own one character who shows up in later chapters.**

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Tim, Alvey and his younger brother Greg were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Alvey was about five years old now. He'd started school recently, and he enjoyed it immensely. He always behaved properly when in school. Tim didn't understand it, but he was happy about it. Greg was about 2 and a half. He seemed pretty normal, compared to Alvey.

As the credits of the kid's show they were watching rolled, Tim rose from the couch to get his two children some juice. As he walked into the kitchen, with Alvey and Greg following him, Tim was very surprised to see a certain spiky, jelled, black haired god wearing black clothes that appeared to be made out of leather just sitting on one of the counters. Loki grinned widely at Tim's facial expression.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Tim asked after a moment.

"What? I'm not allowed to come for a visit? I wanted to see the kid...Err, Alvey!" Loki exclaimed. Tim just stared at him for a second.

"Well, what if Tina comes home? She'll have a fit if she sees you..." Tim stated.

"Bah, we both know she's outta town for a couple weeks. Who're you trying to kid? Oh, wait a minute..." the god of mischief trailed off.

"Ok well...," Tim also trailed off, as it became awkward.

The situation stayed like that for about ten minutes. Even Alvey and Greg didn't move an inch.

"...Get off the counter," Tim said at last, not appreciating the fact that the spot Loki's rear end was occupying on the counter was usually the spot where their food was prepped. He was surprised when Loki actually did get off the counter. Tim really hadn't expected the god to listen. "So, why did you want to see Alvey?" he asked.

"Well...He's the son of the Mask! Err, MY mask! I have some rights don't I? I should!" Loki announced. The room became awkward again as silence fell again.

"...You never answered the question."

"Okay! Okay! Well, he's started school recently, right? Of course he has. I guess that just got me to thinkin' of...of...When I was in school!" Loki answered. Tim just looked at the god.

"...YOU went to school? Wait, wait...Gods even have a school?" Tim asked incredulously. Loki stared at him like there was a third eye growing out of his forehead.

"...Duh. There's school for everything, sheesh!"

"I didn't think there would be a school for GODS!" Tim shouted.

"Well, there is! And keep it down!" Loki yelled back.

"You're doing it too!"

"Yeah, well... Shut up already!"

"Quiet!" Alvey commanded, and the two adults fell silent. Several minutes ticked by, awkwardly.

"...If you want, I guess...I can tell you about my school days," Loki told them, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yes!" Alvey said.

"Uh...Sure... It looks like Alvey wants to hear about it," Tim responded.

Loki, Tim and the two youngsters all moved into the living room. Loki took a seat on the couch, and Tim, Alvey and Greg all sat on the floor together. All eyes were on Loki, who cleared his throat once and shifted a couple of times.

"Let me see...Where should I start? Oh, I know..." the god of mischief trailed.

"So, long long long LONG ago...I was um...a kid, about Alvey's age..." Loki started...

* * *

**So, what do ya think? There's an issue I'd like to address:**

**1) This is a short chapter. Only because it's the first though. The rest will be longer. :)**

**Enjoy, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Here's Chapter 2 of _School Days_! Loki's starting to tell his own story! YAY STORY TIME! :D **

* * *

"Let's see... My class... Aphrodite, Horus, Hephaestus; Ares, Hades, Persephone; My brother Thor...ugh... Artemis, Apollo; Hermes, Athena, Hercules; Hestia, Dionysus, and Adelina..." Loki said.

"You went to school with the Greek gods? And who's Adelina?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, duh! Adelina is a goddess of fear...Most people don't know about her though. So zip it, and let me speak!" the god of mischief and mayhem replied.

* * *

_=INITIATE FLASHBACK=_

A very much younger Loki, who didn't wear as much black nor had hair that was as spiky as present day Loki, sat at a desk in the middle of a classroom. Around him were young gods and goddesses. A young Aphrodite sat ahead of him, with her beautiful golden hair in pigtails. At the front of the classroom in the corner, the titan Gaia sat behind a wood desk. Beside Loki on one side, sat Hermes, curly brown hair seemed to take over his forehead. He also wore large goggles over his eyes. Behind Loki sat Hephaestus; red hair hid his face as he tinkered with some little thing. The other seat beside Loki was occupied by a girl with short black hair that was red tipped. Her name was Adelina.

Gaia stood up. "I'm Gaia, and I'll be your teacher, boys and girls," she introduced, smiling. A little hand went up in the air. "Yes?"

"Aren't you a titan?" Adelina spoke up.

"Nah, she's a TIT-an!" Loki piped in. Gaia frowned.

"Mr. Loki!" she said, disapprovingly. In the end, Loki ended up sitting in a chair, facing one of the back corners.

* * *

"Wait; wait, so on your first day, you ended up getting a time-out?" Tim asked unbelievingly.

"I was five, Okay!" Loki exclaimed.

"...I can't believe you said that!" Alvey told the god sitting in front of him.

"Well, I did," Loki answered. "Anyway..."

* * *

After about 30 minutes, the young god was allowed to return to his seat.

"We're going to start off with writing a small paragraph about what kind of god you want to be," Gaia told the class. Everyone pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper, and began to write. Loki chewed on the end of his pencil, until he managed to bite off a piece of eraser.

"OH BLEGH!" Loki shouted, spitting out the tiny piece of eraser. The whole class started laughing, while the young dark haired god glared at everyone. Gaia shushed them, and they returned to their writing. After about 10 minutes, Gaia began to call her students up one by one.

"Hmm...Hestia, do you want to come up and read what you wrote first?" Gaia asked. The young dark haired goddess nodded, and went up to stand at the front of the room with her paper.

"I, Hestia, wish very much to be the goddess of the hearth, home and cooking," Hestia read aloud. "I want to be this because I'm a very homey person," she explained, and then she took her seat. Gaia nodded approvingly.

"Very good, Hestia. Now, who wants to go next?" the titan asked. Ares stood up and came to the front.

"I'm Ares and I wanna be the god of war! It would be really, really COOL!" Ares shouted, and ran back to his seat.

"Well...Good job, Ares. Now, would you like to go next, Hercules?" Gaia suggested. The demi-god rose.

"I just want to be really strong, because that's what I think would be cool," Hercules said, and sat down again, sticking his tongue out at Ares.

* * *

"Let me guess: Ares and Hercules didn't particularly get along, did they?" Tim asked.

"Nope! Now, stop interrupting me!" Loki shouted.

"Jeez."

* * *

Aphrodite bounced up to the front of the room with a giggle.

"I want to be...The goddess of love and beauty! It'll make me really popular, I think! And I really want to be popular!" she announced with a wide smile.

"I just want to make stuff. So I want to be the god of fire, metalworking, stonemasonry, sculpture and volcanism!" Hephaestus told the class when it was his turn.

"How much more could you ask for?" Loki shouted out rudely. Hephaestus pouted, hurt by Loki's outburst.

"My turn!" Hades said. "I want to be the god of the Underworld. So when people die, they get sent down to me!" he added.

"I want to be the Queen of the Underworld," Persephone said blandly when she got up. "So I guess I might end up married to Hades," she tacked on.

"YUCK! Girls are gross!" Hades hollered. Persephone just walked back to her seat, and sat down.

"I want to be the god of music, poetry, healing, prophecies, and all that good stuff. It all sounds pretty fun," Apollo said.

"Jeez, why are you people so greedy?" Loki commented. Everyone just ignored him this time.

"I'm Horus. I'm here because I want to defeat my uncle," Horus simply said. Everyone nodded.

"I wanna be the god of wine! Who wouldn't?" Dionysus asked. Loki snorted.

"I want to be the goddess of wisdom, because I think brains are more important than looks," Athena said, looking Aphrodite's way.

* * *

"So, like Hercules and Ares, Athena and Aphrodite didn't get along?" Tim asked.

"Yeah...Oh MAN those two had some awesome fights!" Loki shouted, drooling a little just thinking about it. "But anyway...What did I say about interrupting me?" the god of mischief and mayhem asked.

"Sorry."

* * *

"I want to be the goddess of the hunt...I don't know why, I guess just because I can," Artemis said. Loki slammed his head on his desk.

"Oh blegh, this is so boring!" he shouted.

"Then why don't you come up here and tell everyone what kind of god you would like to be, Loki?" Gaia asked.

"Fine then, I will!" he hollered, and went up to the front of the class.

"I want to be the god of mischief!" Loki yelled, earning several snickers. "Oh, and mayhem too," he added on. As he shuffled back to his seat, he overheard some of the side comments.

"Stupid," Athena muttered.

"Who would want to be the god of mischief and mayhem? That's lame," Ares mumbled.

"Loser brother..." Thor commented. Loki felt horrible. Why were people being so mean to him, when no one even kind of laughed at Dionysus wanting to be the god of wine? To Loki, that seemed a little lamer. He sat down.

"You know if you hadn't been shouting out rude side-comments at everyone else, they wouldn't make such mean side-comments about your dream...And side-comments aren't supposed to be said loud enough so the person can hear! That's why everyone WHISPERED about you," Hephaestus leaned forward, telling the pouting young god ahead of him. Loki looked back at him.

"Then...I guess I'm sorry for what I said about you...Hephaestus?" the dark haired boy said, not quite sure he'd gotten the name right.

"Yeah, Hephaestus is right. Hey, we could be friends if you wanted to. I don't think your dream is so lame!" the redhead replied excitedly.

"Um...Sure!" Loki answered back. The two looked back to the front of the room.

"I'm Adelina... I want to be a goddess of fear. But I don't wanna be well-known and junk," she said. Everyone in the room murmured, except Loki and Hephaestus.

"Uh, why would you NOT want to be well-known?" Aphrodite asked, baffled.

"The idea of every mortal knowing who I am makes me kinda sick," Adelina admitted. Everyone made side-comments to each other, except Loki and Hephaestus, who were keeping quiet. Adelina walked back to her seat.

"Uh...Hey, I don't think it's stupid that you don't want mortals to know about you..." Loki said. Adelina looked over at him.

"And I think it's pretty cool that you want to be a god of mischief and mayhem," she answered.

* * *

"So you both liked each other's dream? Is that how you became friends?" Tim asked.

"Yeah...Hey hey hey, don't get ahead of the story!" Loki shouted.

"Keep going," Alvey said. Greg looked to the kitchen.

"Juice!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I was going to get them juice before I found out you were here," Tim said, rising to his feet and going into the kitchen.

* * *

**And there we go! I hope you don't find it _too_ hard to follow, considering it has periodical comments from Tim, meaning it suddenly switches back to present day. So it's looking like Hephaestus, Adelina and Loki are going to be friends. :D I admit I honestly did NOT know what I was going to do with Hephaestus. **

**Read and Review! :D**


End file.
